The Last Stand
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: Humphrey had a hard life. He witnessed his parents' death as a pup. He met his future mate, Kate. Now, he has to face his parents' killer alone to survive. Alternative Story to the movie, Alpha and Omega. Based on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows but is not a crossover. Will Humphrey win or die? Just a one-shot.


**The Last Stand**

Jasper Park, Canada... Three months passed since Kate and Humphrey's journey from Idaho. Humphrey had left two months ago to keep the wolves that were following him away from his pack but it was futile some of them still found them but the others died as they went through terrible terrain, some dieing by exausing, some dieing from lack of food and some from Humphrey's paw but now he was only after one wolf and he wasn't going to stop until he got to him.  
Kate lied in the back of the den crying her heart out since Humphrey left she was Heartbroken. Winston sat on the edge staring into space, thinking of a way to get Humphrey back. A lot has happened since Humphrey left, mysterious black wolves abused the Omegas, and took over every Omega there is. They called themselves Darkseekers, and they served an evil Alpha known as Andre. Andre knew he had started a war between the Omegas and Alphas... a war that will eradicate all Omegas on the face of the Earth. Garth sat next to Kate, trying to stop her from crying, but was worried about his wife, Lilly, who was taken by the Darkseekers. "I swear... I'm going to kill those wolves if they'd dare hurt my daughter," the mother of Kate and Lilly screamed from one of the rooms in the den. "Eve, calm down... I am worried about Lilly, but worry about Kate... she is in a far worse condition, she has no one to love... and the one she loves is gone... or worse... killed by these wolves," Winston said as he padded into the den. Kate couldn't stop crying, she feared he was killed, she could still hear his sad voice as he said goodbye to her. She remembered trying to find him, and came home with failure. She couldn't find his scent. Winston sat next to Garth, and started to stare at Kate with fear in his eyes, but his attention was diverted when Salty, a friend of Humphrey, came in the den. "Salty, how are you doing?" Winston said, trying to hide his sadness. "Winston, I've got good news, in fact great news, Kate you may want to hear this," Salty said, with excitement in his voice. "What... What is it," Kate whispered, still crying. "Humphrey is alive, and on his way here... right now," Salty screamed out loud so Kate could hear him. "WHAT! MY HUMPHREY IS ALIVE!" Kate screamed as she grew a smile on her face to her one love return home. "Yeah... he escaped the Darkseekers... he was spotted in the eastern territory," Salty said. Kate smiled once again, and waited to see him again, she was about to run to find him, but was stopped by Shakey, another friend of Humphrey. "Oh, good... you're awake... I have a surprise for you," Shakey said with joy. Kate knew it was Humphrey, and smiled to see him walking into the den. Humphrey saw Kate, and smiled to see her. She shocked him when she pinned him to the ground, hugging him. "HUMPHREY... THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE... I THOUGHT I WAS NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN," Kate screamed as she held tightly to Humphrey, "But, before you say anything... I love you Humphrey." Humphrey smiled as she said that, and was about to cry, "You... You love me... Oh, Kate... I love you, too." Humphrey hugged Kate tightly, and began to kiss her head. "Welcome back, Humphrey... make my daughter happy, ok," Winston said, as he watched the two hugged each other passionately. "I will, Winston," Humphrey said, as he began to kiss Kate on the lips. Humphrey felt relaxed to feel Kate's soft fur on his. Eve placed a paw on Humphrey's shoulder, and gave Humphrey an approved look. "Look after my Kate, alright, Humphrey... if you don't, I will rip your tail off and shove it down your throat, and watch you choke to death," Eve said, giving a creepy smile to Humphrey. Kate just sat there, staring at Humphrey, smiling the biggest in her life. She leaned over and whispered "Humphrey, will you marry me, and become my mate?" Humphrey stared into Kate's eyes, and nodded 'yes' to her. She smiled, and squeezed him, tightly. They've decided to sleep for the rest of the night and in the morning, they would fight back.

Kate woke up with Humphrey by her side. She smiled, and kissed him gently, he woke up immediately after the kiss. "Oh, sorry if I wake you," Kate said, tilting her ears in shame. "No, I was waiting for you to wake, darling," Humphrey replied back with a kiss. Kate blushed after the kiss. "Thanks, my love... what are we going to do first?" Kate asked. "Well, we going to confront the wolf that brought those demons here... then we'll begin taking back Jasper Park," Humphrey said as he stood up. Kate got up and followed Humphrey to attack the one responsible for Jasper Park's fall.

A Black wolf was just walking around his den; he had eyes that were red as blood. "Where are you Humphrey...? If I'd give you to the dark lord... I would be given praise," The wolf said. "Not quite!" a voice screamed from outside the den. The wolf turned to face an angered Humphrey and Kate. "How dare you stand where he stood? Ben was a fine protector of us Omegas, now he is dead... because you betrayed him, Alex. Tell Winston the truth, how you looked Ben in the eye, the man who trusted you, and killed him," Humphrey screamed, absolutely furious. Alex took out his claws and aimed them at Humphrey, and he done the same thing. Fear was absolutely in Alex's eyes. Fire came out of Humphrey's claws, and he began to attack Alex. Alex began to dodge the attacks, and ran outside. Humphrey chased him, and found a trace of him going into the forest so he followed, everyone just waited and all they heard were screams of sorrow, hate and then the stench of death was potent in the air.

Humphrey soon walked back towards the pack covered in a black, blood like substance with a smile on his face and a head on his back. He then said "I have avenged the wolves who fell by his paws and I made him suffer just like he made them suffer, retribution has been served to that wrongdo-er and I hope he is burning in hell." Everyone was shocked at what this once lovely, fun and harmless omega that everyone loved just went hungry for blood and he quenshed that lust with revenge, one of the many things they thought was impossible for him to even think of doing, let alone carry it out, yes he deserved it but no-one would see him the same again.

"JASPER PARK HAS BEEN FREED!" Humphrey screamed, and everyone cheered. Kate walked and sat down beside Humphrey, and nuzzled his neck. "Andre will not be coming anytime soon, Alex wo't be telling Andre of me being here... Kate, if your with me, then I am happy where I am," Humphrey said. Kate looked Humphrey in the eyes, and nodded. "Always, Humphrey... I'm with you forever, until the end... I love you Humphrey," Kate said, leaning on Humphrey. They both sat there, staring at the now fading sun. They've sat there for hours, and just holding each other and laying in eachothers embrace and having the time of their lives by just being with eachother.

**How was it? This is my first one-shot without any sexual content in it so please be nice and give me some pointers for the future.**


End file.
